


An Elegy for a Feast

by OtherCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Angst, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem-character study related to the twenty-fourth episode of the anime, "His Butler, Swift."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elegy for a Feast

**1**

I made a vow to the Moon

And it might have been Artemis

Who protects children

And might have been Lillith

Who devours them

I made a vow to the Moon.

**2**

You astonish me again.

You strove to be worthy in that moment,

Your pride stung by rejection

(Though when I accepted you,

your body made your will a liar)

You astonish me again.

**3**

Your record spills out,

This is a very private showing,

There will be no one to critique

And no Auditor to judge

And I will own the only cut.

Your record spills out.

**4**

You are worthy of my finest effort

This meal must be carefully planned.

For instance, how should I carve your pain?

Translucent slices, or heavy slabs--

I will reduce you to the finest essence.

You are worthy of my finest effort.


End file.
